Lucky in Love
"Lucky in Love" is the seventeenth episode of the TV series Danny Phantom. Paulina suddenly has a desire to date Danny after witnessing his secret as the ghost boy, much to his joy, but things turn sour when Johnny 13 crashes the party. Episode Recap The trio (Danny, Tucker, and Sam) are having fun at the water park, "Floody Waters". Fun time is cut short by Dash and Kwan's bullying and later Johnny 13's Shadow. Going ghost, Danny gets mauled by the Shadow until he places it in water, flushing it down. When he transform back into a human, he is shocked to see Paulina has discovered his secret! News has already gotten out on Danny's recent trip in the park as a ghost, or as the public acknowledges him as "Inviso-Bill". Danny however is more concerned telling his friends that Paulina knows his secret. Sam remarks on her rudeness when she encountered her in the restroom earlier and goes as far as defending Danny when Paulina comes over to them. Instead she is ecstatic Danny is the ghost boy, stating she'll keep it a secret as well, much to Danny's relief and joy. In school, Danny is however, worried Paulina has revealed his secret despite her intentions, but it seems no one knows, much to his relief. The Shadow comes to attack again and Danny makes him vanish by taking a magnifying glass from the school science lab and shooting his ecto ray through it, which intensifies it. Paulina catches all this and announces to everyone in school that the two are dating, much to their surprise. While Danny is now on the "A" List in school, Sam watches over in intense jealousy. Because of his new position as a popular kid, Kwan is kicked out in favor of Danny, the former now stuck with Tucker and Sam, much to their annoyance. Kwan obsessively spends as much time with Tucker and Sam while Danny enjoys his dates with Paulina. Afterwards, Tucker makes his move on Star, a popular girl who once hung around with Paulina until she started dating Danny. Star quickly bosses Tucker around while Sam is stuck with Kwan. Upset he doesn't fit in anywhere, Kwan leaves until Sam asks if he wishes to attend a Goth Poetry Slam session out of pity. He agrees and the two are off. While Danny helps Paulina with her bowling game (through use of his powers on her request) and Star continues to further dominate Tucker's life, Kwan gets himself and Sam kicked out of the Poetry Session. Afterwards, Paulina takes Danny outside where they almost kiss until Johnny 13 interrupts, demanding "his girl" back. He sends his Shadow after Danny (which Tucker notices). The two battle until Tucker makes the Shadow vanish by shining a headlight at it while Johnny takes Paulina who in reality is Kitty possessing her. Kitty seems fit to stay with Danny, enough for Johnny to leave her with him in anger, heading back to the Ghost Zone via a Fenton gadget he stole previously. In the Fenton basement, Kitty explains her story: she wished to return to Earth to visit. While there, she notices how Johnny keeps eyeing every pretty girl he meets, angering her. She flies away and ends up in "Floody Waters" where she hoped to possess a girl to make him jealous. Seeing as he dislikes Danny, she used him by trying to possess Sam, so she hid in the restroom until she came in, ready to overshadow her. Sam is pushed rudely aside by Paulina, causing her to storm off and for Kitty to end up in Paulina instead; which is already fine enough for her, but not for Danny. Kitty however plans to tell everyone Danny is the ghost boy unless he continues to play along. In the Nasty Burger the next day, Sam and Tucker finally lose Star and Kwan when the two immediately get together, much to their relief. Danny later tells his friends that he's having problems with Paulina/Kitty on account she's using him to make Johnny jealous. Sam finally announces a plan he could use. Later in the Ghost Zone, Danny starts his plan and literally begs Johnny for help, stating Kitty is too obsessed with him. Later that day, on a picnic between Danny and the possessed Paulina, Danny states he'd kick Johnny's butt for her. Right on time, he arrives and the two fight until Kitty has had enough. Afraid Johnny will be seriously hurt, she attacks Danny and confesses her love for Johnny. All part of the plan, Johnny now leaves for the Ghost Zone with Kitty, finally reunited, but before Danny destroys the Fenton gadget he wired to his bike. Afterwards, he checks up on Paulina who recognizes him as the ghost who saved her. Danny flies off, relieved once more while Paulina now has a newfound love for "Inviso-Bill". With that over with, Danny's status returns to normal, finally happy to be back with his friends while the popular kids once more treats him with disrespect, including Paulina. Paulina has a huge crush on Danny Phantom. Trivia *The title slide of Danny carrying Paulina in his arms is a reference to the book and movie "Gone with the Wind". *After Sam gets angry that Danny and Paulina are now dating, she punches a locker so hard she leaves a dent on it. *In this episode, Danny becomes popular for a while. es:Afortunados en el amor Goofs *When Sam says, 'I knew it', She is seen with pupils. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes